Thoughts: The Price of Nobility
by tydavislover
Summary: The 55's thoughts after the season finale! STORY COMPLETE! Last 6 chapters are up! ENJOY! Sorry, I kinda forgot about this story! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***  
  
***Author's note: I had to do something with the season finale episode. So here are everyone's thought at the end! in memory of Alex Taylor. A special thanks to Starbright for helping me with this!***  
  
Thoughts: The Price of Nobility  
  
Chapter 1: Ty's Thoughts  
  
No, this can't be happening, this must all be a nightmare, she isn't gone, she can't be. When I heard the explosion, I knew that it wasn't good, but somewhere in my heart I hoped that she was okay, but when I ran over to her, I knew that she wasn't. I hate myself for never telling her how much she meant to me, she was such a wonderful woman, why her? Her beautiful blue eyes were full of fear, when she looked up at me, Kim, and Carlos. I wish that I could have said something to her, but I was in so much shock that I didn't know what to say. I felt the tears begin to fall as I looked down at her. She was trying to be so brave and she was, there wasn't one tear from her. I know that she was scared, but she didn't cry, all she cared about was her mother, she looked at me and her last words were 'Tell my mother it didn't hurt" and then she died, right there in front of me, that vision is going to haunt me forever. Her last thoughts weren't even about her; she was just worried about her mother, she was so unselfish, she didn't deserve to die so why did she? I watched the only girl who ever meant anything to me, die. I wish that I would told her that I that I love her, but I didn't.  
  
I knew it was bad when I saw her legs, I knew they weren't attached, and I felt sick and I still do. I followed the gurney with her body on it to the bus; I just couldn't bring myself to leave her. When Kim and I picked Beth up, I think that was the hardest thing to do, as how do I tell Alex's mother that her only daughter was dead, when I still couldn't believe it myself. I keep on asking myself why did this happen? Alex's mom didn't want anyone to see her breakdown, so Kim and I took her into the lounge. She just cried and cried. I couldn't stand it! I had to leave. I gave her a hug and told her that Alex was probably looking down on us in her father's arms. I wonder if she will meet my father up there and tell him how much he meant to me! I want to tell her that I love her! I see Sully and begin sobbing, again, in front of everyone, but I don't care anymore.  
  
I'll miss you Alex now and forever. 


	2. Chapter two: Kim's thoughts

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***  
  
Thoughts: The Price of Nobility  
  
Chapter 2: Kim's Thoughts  
  
It happened again, I watched my best friend die in front of me. I thought that after Bobby died, I would never have to experience anything like that again, but I did, didn't I? When I heard the explosion, I thought oh no, please don't let anything happen to Alex, she has been through so much already, but you didn't listen to me, did you? No! When I looked at her, and saw how bad she was, I tried to not cried, as I didn't want to scare her, but she knew what was happening. She was so brave, she wasn't even crying, even though she knew it was bad. Why are you doing this to me, God? How can you? You took Bobby away from me and now Alex! I don't know what I did, but I am sorry! I am so sorry! Please just bring them back to me.  
  
I froze when I saw her. The way her body was laying and her pale face, I knew it was bad, but I just couldn't bring myself to move, I didn't even say anything to Alex, I just looked at her and started to cry. I don't think I can take anymore of this, I pray to God the Lieu is ok, he has to be, we already lost one person today, we can't lose another one. Jimmy isn't even here, I want him to be here, and I need him to be here. How I am going to tell him about Alex's death?  
  
I feel Mrs. Taylor's hand squeeze mine tighter and I pull her into a hug, so she can cry on my shoulder. We cry on each other. I can't even close my eyes anymore! It's either Bobby with blood flowing from his chest or Alex, with her mangled body lying in front of me with her pleading eyes! I can't take this anymore! Please, God, don't take anyone else from me. I looked at Mrs. Taylor, she just lost her husband and now her daughter! I hug Mrs. Taylor tighter and I finally let all of my emotions out with her. She is crying just about as hard as I am.  
  
We both can't bring ourselves to go see Alex. We will when we are ready.  
  
To be continued..... More to come! Please review!! 


	3. Chapter three: Doc's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***  
  
Co-written with Starbright  
  
Thought: The Price of Nobility  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Doc's thoughts  
  
I should never have told her that she had to work as a paramedic today. She would've rather have been working with the firefighters! Would she still be here today if I didn't get her to work as a paramedic?  
  
I was just worried about my job, if only I knew that she was going to lose her life today. I feel so sick, I have never felt like this before, I have seen people die before, but I never thought that it was my fault. I just want to go hide somewhere and never come out! When I couldn't see her working at the scene, the first thought that came to my mind was that she just being a smartass and not coming to help me, but I never thought she was hurt.  
  
I should have helped her, she needed me and I wasn't there! When Carlos told me about Alex, I couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true, not Alex, she is a strong woman, she couldn't be dead! Why did this happen? Could I have saved her? I found out later, how bad she really was, and that even if I was there, I wouldn't have been able to save her. What is the use of being a paramedic and saving people's life, when you can't save one of your own? Carlos said she wasn't in much pain and I am glad that she didn't have to suffer that long, but she had so much more to do in life! Why? She was such a great firefighter and paramedic. She will never get to help anyone ever again and it's all because of me! I got a promotion today, but I can't be happy about it, because Alex died today! 


	4. Chapter four: Carlos' thoughts

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything!***  
  
Special thanks to Starbright!  
  
Thoughts: The Pirce of Nobility  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Carlos' Thoughts  
  
How can she be gone?  
  
No, this isn't true, she can't be. She was my favorite partner, believe it or not! We never got along and we would fight constantly about any stupid little thing. That's what I liked about her. She was brave and so stubborn! She died being brave, she didn't even cry, she held it all back as me, Davis, and Kim watched helplessly. She died right in front of us.  
  
I stood froze as I looked down at her, I knew that she was dying, but I wanted to help her just a little bit, so I knelt down and told that she was going to be okay, that everything would be ok, even though she knew that she wasn't going to be okay. I just wanted to make her feel just a little less scared; I know I was scared about losing one of our best paramedic and firefighters.  
  
I never cry! Never, not even when Bobby died, but I did today! I can't take it anymore, Jerry got shot, Bobby got shot, and now Alex gets blown up, why is this happening? She was so scared when I knelt down next to her, I could see it her eyes, but she wasn't going to let us know how scared she was because she was thinking about us, just like she always is. Those huge blue eyes! She knew it was bad, when we let all let our tears fall. When I knelt down to talk to her, I thought I was going to be sick, but I couldn't do this to a friend. I couldn't just stand there and do anything, and let her think she was going to die, even if she already knew she was going to!  
  
I'll never forget her, my favorite partner. I am just sitting here watching everyone cry or pray. I feel so helpless.  
  
I didn't help her, I didn't even try. I'm sorry Alex.  
  
To be continued..... Please review! 


	5. CHapter five: Sully's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Thanks to Starbright, who helped my with this whole thing!  
  
Thoughts: The Price of Nobility  
  
Sully- It was a just a little MVA compared to some of the other ones I've seen, it was never suppose to turn out this way. This day will stick with me forever because Taylor is gone. I never really knew her that well, but she was a great firefighter. I couldn't or didn't look at her, I don't know if it was because I knew it was bad or I just couldn't handle it.  
  
When I looked at the sheet laying over her on the gurney, and all of the blood seeping through, I thought I was going to be sick. I turned to look at Davis, he looked so heartbroken, it must be so hard for him, especially since he used to date her, and I can tell that he still had feelings for her. I am glad I wasn't there to hear Alex's last words; I don't think I could've handled them.  
  
I found out later that she didn't even cry when she know that she was dying, she was braver than I thought she was. I was just helping Doc with Lieutenant Johnson; I hope that he is going be okay, as I don't think we can handle two people dying on the same day. Nobody was supposed to die today, how could an little MVA turn into something like this.  
  
I see Davis walk out of the lounge that he, Kim, and Beth were in trying to all calm down. His eyes are red and his face is streaked with tears. He walks over to me and I pat his shoulder and he begins to cry again.  
  
I wish I could help Ty and everybody else, but all I can tell him is that it is going to be okay. But how can I say that when I know that it is not that easy. It took me years to get over Ty's father's death. I pat his shoulder again and this time not only did Ty cried, but I cried as well. 


	6. Chapter six: Walsh's thoughts

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***

Thoughts: The Price of Nobility

Walsh- Taylor, my future wife! Now that was a laugh! Our little joke! Davis would've kicked my butt, if he knew about it when they were together. 

I don't know what I will do without her! I remember when she first came to the station… the first female firefighter in our station. I thought "this is going to be fun, having a woman as a firefighter. She won't do anything right", but she was the best, I think even better than some of us. 

She was the heart and soul of this station. Well, when she was with Kim. Those two would never shut up, I swear! And then her and Carlos' fights! 

Why did someone as great as her have to go so soon? She was so young. It wasn't her time to go. God, please just take care of her up there! She is the best person and we will miss her greatly!

I hope Lieu will be ok! He will be, he has to be. He is a fighter, Taylor was too, but I guess that wasn't enough. 

I feel tears falling down my cheeks and I quickly try to get rid of them, but I can't. D.K. pats my back. I look up at him and see he is crying, too. 

We lost a great person, firefighter, paramedic, and friend today! 


	7. Chapter seven: DK's Thoughts

D.K.- 

I couldn't believe it when Carlos told Doc that Taylor was gone! I thought no, it can't be, not Taylor! When I heard Carlos says those words to Doc. I thought I was going to break down! I will never forget her. I can't. I remember hanging her on the wall at the fire house, playing football with her, fighting fires with her, drinking with her and the guys, and just talking to her about my girl problems .She was the best, I can't believe she is gone. She was the strongest, bravest girl, well, person; I have ever met and probably will ever meet. How can she be gone, it seems like only a few hours ago, she was complaining about working as a paramedic, now she is gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her, nobody did. I just hope that Lieu is going to be ok. He has to be! We can't lose two people in one day! We already did once and it was the worse day of my life, but this day isn't too far behind it! I remember this day forever… the day we lost not only a great firefighter, but a great friend. I'll miss you Alex. 


	8. Chapter eight: Beth Taylor's thoughts

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***

Thoughts: The Price of Nobility

Beth Taylor- 

When I watching the TV and it said that a paramedic and firefighter were injured, I had a bad feeling that Alex was hurt, but I never thought that she would be dead…My only daughter! 

Why? She was just trying to save people. She was a good girl growing up and she still is now! I don't know if I can live without her, what did I do to deserve this…

Angus' funeral was horrible. I don't know if I could have gotten through it without her. She was so brave. I only saw a few tears shed. My baby was strong and so brave. Just like her father. I couldn't bring myself to tell Adam, so Firefighter Sweet said he would. How could I tell my son that his sister is dead because she was saving people just like her father did, and it killed them both? 

Everyone is so nice; I couldn't believe how many people were there when we got to the hospital. I didn't know Ali had this many friends, but I am not surprised, she was a great person. 

Officer Davis has been a total gentleman. I know he is in pain, too, I remember when I met him at Angus' funeral, Alex had introduced us after the services. (Actually they weren't together then. She said that they were good friends and she told me that she cared a lot about him, and that they had dated for a while, but they broke up.) I could tell that she still liked him very much. I thought maybe they would get back together, and I would finally see my baby get married and then maybe have children of her own... She would have been a wonderful mother! I know she would have!

I will never forget the feeling when the doorbell rang and Officer Davis and Kim were at my door, I knew right then that my worse nightmare had came true all over again. The only thing that surprised me was that she was the paramedic, as I know that Alex always wanted to do what her father did. Her father was a firefighter and so was she. He got himself killed doing his job and so did Alex! 

When Officer Davis told me what her last words were, it broke my heart even in my daughter's darkest and last moments she was only thinking of me! Officer Davis hugged me and told me that she was up in heaven with her father. 

Take care of her, Angus please.

To be continued.....


	9. Chapter nine: Bosco's thoughts

***Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, unfortunately!***  
  
Hey everyone!! SO sorry this is terribly late!! I totally forgot about it! I wrote this a while ago and it's still   
  
taking place in the season finale! Thanks for reading!!  
  
Bosco-  
  
I couldn't believe what was happening. I am just glad that I am here,! I don't what would have happened if I   
  
didn't get here; they are going to kill each other. I just asked Faith for help, because I knew I was in trouble   
  
and I wanted to do something right thing! But now... Now everything is all messed up! If anything happens to   
  
Faith, I don't what I would do! She is more to me than a partner; she is my best friend.  
  
I want to beat the hell out of Noble, he deserves it. I know Cruz is just upset about her sister, Lette, but she   
  
doesn't need to take it out on me or Faith! I knew that she was bad news from the start, but I didn't care. She   
  
never tells the truth and some how I always have to go with her story! Not this time, whatever happens here,   
  
I am going to do the right thing.... Tell the truth.   
  
I raise my gun and fire trying to protect Faith, my REAL partner. 


	10. Chapter ten: Faith's thoughts

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything!***  
  
Faith-  
  
I know I told Fred that I wasn't going to get in Bosco's business anymore, but he is my best friend and partner. I had to do something... Yes, we've been fighting, but he will always be my best friend and I have to help him with this whole thing with Sergeant Cruz. I knew she wasn't good for Bosco, but he didn't listen to me. God! I hate that woman!   
  
I found the gun in Noble's room and I know it was the one that was used in that murder of that guy. I was just going to go in and get out as quickly as possible, but then Cruz walked in. The way she was looking at me... Looking like she was going to kill me.   
  
As soon as she called me Bosco's mother, I knew that I had to do something; nobody called me that. I looked up and see Bosco walking in; he looks relieved. I see him draw his gun and I prepare to make my move.  
  
I raise my gun protecting myself and my partner. 


	11. Chapter eleven: Cruz's thoughts

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone!***  
  
  
  
Cruz-   
  
Damn it, Bosco! He is such a Momma's boy; it makes me sick! He had to go and get Faith involved with this.   
  
I have to get the people that killed my sister; the only person that can help me is Noble. He is the only one I know, who has and can get more incriminating evidence against this bastards!  
  
I run into Noble's hotel room, I just know that Yokas is here. I can feel it! She is going to pay for ever thing she has done in this case! She doesn't care about the thrill or the aderenline rush, just the paperwork and the uniform! She doesn't understand. She has to follow the rules all the times, not me.  
  
I see Faith point Noble's gun at me and I see Bosco in the corner of my eye doing the same! I raise my weapon quickly and fire, not really caring who I hit as long as I hit something, or preferably someone. 


	12. Chapter twelve: Noble's thoughts

***Disclaimer: I don't own anybody!***  
  
Aaron Noble-   
  
How did I get into this?   
  
I am just a reporter looking for the truth! I had to shoot that guy; he was going to talk otherwise! I couldn't take that chance, Kim already doubts me. I have to prove to her that I am a good guy. Cruz is a lying bitch and Boscorelli follows her around like a little puppy dog... Well he used to, but tonight I saw something different. He came to my hotel room to save Officer Yokas. They are really close, I can see it; she means more to him than Cruz does!!  
  
Cruz stole my fourth notebook, too. I know she did so does Boscorelli!  
  
I just want out of this mess and I think it will be over soon as I see Yokas, Boscorelli, and Cruz all raise their guns. Three shots ring out! 


	13. Chapter thirteen: Alex's thoughts

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything!***  
  
Alex-   
  
I didn't hear the explosion at first. I didn't even know what happened until I looked up at Kim, Ty and Carlos, and the way that they were looking I knew it was bad. It was then I realized what happened and I knew it was my time to go. I didn't want to go. I want to get married and have kids, but I will never be able to now. But I knew it was my time to go. I ask them how I was doing, but when it took them a while to answer me I knew the answer already!  
  
Carlos knelt down next to me and said that I was going to be okay. That everything was going to be ok. I knew that he was lying, but I didn't care. I was so wrong about Carlos; he is not a bad guy.   
  
I could feel myself going and I wanted to say something before it was too late. I wanted my mom to know that it didn't hurt.   
  
I love you, mom. I'm sorry that I have to leave you. Please, you and Adam take care of each other. I am somewhere peaceful now, watching over all of you. I'm always going be there... in your heart.   
  
I am standing next to Daddy and one day we will all be reunited.  
  
If only I have listen to Lieutenant Johnson... 


	14. Chapter fourteen: Lieutenant Johnson's t...

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything!***   
  
Lieutenant Johnson-   
  
I can't believe what just happened. I didn't realize exactly what happened until a few seconds after when I started to feel the pain.  
  
I'm in so much pain! Please, someone help me. I can't move and it's scaring me!   
  
Please, help me someone...   
  
The end  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little thoughts fic!! Please review!!  
  
I would like to thank starbright for all of her help on this!!!! 


End file.
